Unexpect ED
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Note: An EENEKP crossover. Yes, you read correctly, crossover. Double D is kidnapped by Doctor Drakken to be forced to help him conquer the world by keeping society parked on their kiesters in front of the TV. This way, society becomes fatter, lazier


Note: An EENE/KP crossover. Yes, you read correctly, **cross-over**. Double D is kidnapped by Doctor Drakken to be forced to help him conquer the world by keeping society parked on their kiesters in front of the TV. This way, society becomes fatter, lazier and more sedentary. Enter Eddy, who has internet capabilities. He suggests they should email Kim Possible, whom he has heard a lot about, and then they encounter the indefatigable, amazing KP herself !

"The Eye sees only what the mind is prepared to comprehend."—Henry Bergson

Chapter 1--Double D is Missing !

Eddy and Ed were looking forward to playing a game of baseball with the rest of the neighborhood. Double D was usually the first to wake up and after eating a complete breakfast, he would recruit Eddy and Ed to follow him to the local baseball field. However, neither Eddy or Ed had heard a doorbell ring. The only sound they had heard was their alarm clocks ringing. This made them both feel uneasy. It wasn't like Double D to sleep in, especially not on a perfect day.

Eddy rung Double D's doorbell numerous times and didn't even hear Double D grouse about it. The knot in Eddy's stomach was becoming worse and his feeling of foreboding was growing.

"Double D, come on ! Wake up, it's a beautiful day ! You promised you'd play ball with us today.", Eddy said, his fist bloodied from knocking on the door too harshly. Ed, who was usually very vocal was very quiet. Ed, not being able to tolerate any more waiting, knocked down the door and frantically searched for Double D.

Double D's alarm system was working but Double D was nowhere to be found. On his impeccably made bed, there was a note, written in all capital letters. It said,

"I HAVE TAKEN YOUR FRIEND DOUBLE D TO MY SECRET LAIR.

HE IS ALREADY UNDER MY MIND CONTROL SO HE CAN HELP ME IN MY PLAN FOR WORLD DOMINATION.

DO NOT TRY AND STOP ME BECAUSE I HAVE ALREADY WON !

HOWEVER, ONCE I AM THROUGH WITH YOUR LITTLE BRANIAC, I WILL RETURN HIM, UNHARMED.

HE SHAN'T REMEMBER THE PREVIOUS EVENTS, BUT I CANNOT GUARENTEE YOU HE WILL EVER BE 'NORMAL' AGAIN. SINCERELY, DR. DRAKKEN."

"At least the doctor has good manners.", Ed said, laughing dumbly. Eddy slapped him across the face.

"Now is _not_ the time to be laughing, numbskull.", Eddy said, trying to hide his angry tears. Ed was shocked, unable to speak, but then started whimpering.

"Ed-dy ! What are we gonna do ?" Ed sobbed.

"We contact Kim Possible.", Eddy said turning on Double D's super-powered computer.

"Who ?", Ed questionsed, scratching his head, while dandruff sluffed off from it.

"You don't know who Kim Possible is ? Dude, where have _you_ been ? You need to watch more TV.", Eddy said, typing in the URL to Kim Possible's website. Everything that Ed would have to know was there. Instantly Eddy typed in the email and waited for a response. In no time, Kim, her friend Ron and his naked mole rat Rufus were in Double D's house and waiting to hear the 'sitch'.

Chapter 2--You Stay. I Go. No Following.

Immediately once Kim arrived, Eddy handed her the letter that Drakken had left behind.

"They're almost making it too easy, but I know once we get to Drakken's lair, there will probably be killer robots and booby traps around every turn.", Ron said, not looking forward to facing peril and potential loss of life.

"We'll get Double D back, Eddy. It's no big. It's what we do.", Kim said, confidently.

"I wanna go and rescue him too, Kim ! Oh please ! Oh PLEASE !", Ed pleaded.

"You stay. I go. No following.", Kim said, wagging her finger back and forth.

"That is not going to work on him, Kim. Trust me. Once Monobrow has something on his mind, there is no deterring him.", Eddy said. Kim really didn't want to take Ed or Eddy along but she could see that they would be excellent distractions. Reluctantly, Kim took Ed and Eddy along with her. They formed an instant relationship with Ron, but they started bugging the teens once they started asking "Are we there yet" every few seconds. Suddenly Ron screamed, "No, we're not there yet ! Shaddup !" Following Ron's instructions the two became silent and entered Drakken's lair without making even one peep.

Chapter 3--Double Trouble

Ed and Eddy were fascinated by Drakken's lab and they were smitten with the lovely but deadly Shego.

"I love the vixen with the glowy hands ! I wish she wasn't so blast happy !", Ed said, running away from Shego's deadly rays.

"Exactly ! Why does she have to be so beautiful, yet so fatal ? She's a black widow !", Eddy said, dodging Shego's blasts as well. Ron and Kim had been able to rescue Double D and dismantle the Doctor's latest gizmo. It was supposed to make people sedentary and lazy, wanting only to eat fatty foods. Drakken had lost once more and his invention would never be able to be used again. Besides, he didn't care to repeat himself and Shego would remind him when he did, to add to his humiliation.

The boys were still talking about how amazingly sexy Shego was and Ron shushed them.

"Another word about Shego and I'll take you back to Drakken's layer myself !", Ron threatened, making a decline in the jet to shake up the Eds a little. Kim had never seen Ron become so commanding before but the Eds could be a little irritating at times. They were still young and hormones were raging. She could only wonder what these boys would be like as teenagers, and then she shuddered at the thought. Nevertheless she had been glad to have completed another mission and saved another life.

Chapter 4--Saying Farewell to Peach Creek

Eddy and Ed were overjoyed that their "nerdy" friend had been returned to them unharmed. He hadn't even remembered being under mind control but was glad the whole experience with Drakken was over. Luckily, he wouldn't need any extensive therapy even though he had been through a terrifying situation. Kim and Ron had to return to Middleton before dinner but they had enjoyed their time in Peach Creek. Oddly enough, Eddy and Ed could be extremely well behaved. They had never had any difficulties with the polite, bookish Double D.

"We appreciate your thanks but we really must be going home.", Kim said, smiling brightly.

"Yeah, I've got a date with Bueno Nacho and a naco with my name on it.", Ron said, a big grin on his face. Rufus made a thumbs up sign and squeaked joyfully. They had said their goodbyes.

"You're always welcome to come back whenever you wish.", Double D said as they left.

"Same to ya, guys.", Ron agreed. The two friends boarded their jet and were blasted off into the air at super sonic speed.

"Ah, I think she digs me.", Eddy said to himself, dreamily.

"What about Sadie ? If she heard you say that, she'd clock you.", Ed interjected. Eddy began to sweat about that. But they all fell down in hysterical laughter because they had all fallen for Shego, if only momentarily. They were glad that it was nothing more than a passing crush and nothing more and that their true loves were always in their hearts. What was more important now was getting to the baseball game, which strangely enough, was still going on.

Epilogue

The Eds had been able to play baseball as they had promised. They would've never won the game were it not for Double D's incredible mind. All enjoyed punch, hot dogs, chips and potato salad for dinner. The girls had even cooked desserts, which disappeared even quicker than the actual meal.

Before the day was over, the Eds tried to impress everyone in the cul-de-sac by saying they had been a part of Kim Possible's mission. Many of the friends and aquaintences of the Eds didn't believe them, but their girlfriends did.

"I think it's really incredible that you got to meet Kim and Ron.", Sadie said, hugging Eddy's arm affectionately. Eddy turned crimson and became bashful when she had done that. The girls wanted to know what Kim, Ron and Rufus had been like and wanted to hear about what had happened. They left out no details, except for having a short-lived crush on the diabolical femme fatale, Shego. After walking their girlfriends home, each of them kissed them goodbye and drifted into their beds, all in a rapturous state. Ah, yes. It had been a magnificent day for all three of them, one day they would never forget for as long as they existed.

The End

September 30, 2005


End file.
